


Sire

by Ambrena



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Introspection, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malgré leurs différences, ils croient aux mêmes choses, tous les trois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dianajess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianajess/gifts).



> Cette version de la légende arthurienne a été remodelée par le talentueux Alexandre Astier.
> 
> Ecrit en avril 2015 pour DianaJess lors de 5Acts sur les kinks : "Adrénaline et crises," "Voices" et "Hand fetish".

Ce que Lancelot aime le plus, lors des batailles, c’est de voir son souverain empoigner violemment son épée avant un combat, chacun des muscles du poing bandés et enroulés autour de la garde d’Excalibur la majestueuse, avant de les haranguer de sa voix puissante de stentor pour gonfler leur cœur de courage. Chez lui, cela provoque des secousses invisibles mais puissantes, qui lui parcourent tout le corps, du plus profond de la poitrine jusqu’aux pointes fines des ongles. Il se sent frémir de la plante des pieds à la racine des cheveux, immensément touché par la magnificence de ce roi, sa noblesse ; sa force intérieure, aussi. 

Celle de ne jamais se décourager face à tant d’abrutis. Celle de garder une attitude calme et mesuré, empreinte de patience, voire même de tendresse, devant les pires stupidités. Celle de ne lever la main sur un autre chevalier que lors des cas extrêmes d’un poussage à bout intensif. Le chevalier que l’on surnomme ‘Beau Trouvé’ sait pertinemment que lui, à sa place, il ne ferait pas montre d’autant de douce mesure. Son ton monterait très rapidement en intensité et en colère ; Arthur se contente d’une lassitude blasée et même, souvent, sarcastique. 

Les situations qui le feraient se lever de son siège font lever les yeux au ciel au roi. Là où il aurait mis son poing dans la figure de maints imbéciles heureux, Arthur, lui, enterre sa figure dans ses poings. Lancelot aurait livré en pâture au supplice de la roue des insoumis que le souverain laisse empêcher de tourner en rond tout le monde. En bref, il se fait eau vive là où son bras droit serait flamme de bûcher, porte quand il se ferait mur, souple roseau au lieu d’implacable chêne.

Et pourtant, il l’aime, même s’il ne le formule pas entièrement en ces termes. Disons qu’il s’arrange toujours pour se parer d’un adjectif ou d’un adverbe quelconque, qui ne fasse pas passer pour une passion de blondinet la profonde et sincère affection virile qui l’unit à son seul et unique suzerain. Ceci dit, les expressions qui se retrouvent alors à sa disposition lui semblent insuffisantes pour décrire son transport immense. Il ne peut pas vraiment déclarer qu’il aime « beaucoup » Arthur ; c’est beaucoup trop faible, comparé à l’élan puissant d’adrénaline qui court en ses veines lorsqu’il entend sa voix les encourager. Cependant, la bienséance ne lui en permet guère plus, hélas. 

Certes, il a déjà surpris des regards probablement ambigus de la part du souverain envers ses mains et même des parts plus basses de sa personne, mais il refuse d’y céder. Arthur a peut-être grandi à Rome et cédé aux mœurs déviantes de ces barbares, lui, il vient d’Armorique et refuse de se complaire à ces pratiques. Et puis ce serait rompre son vœu de noblesse, et cela, il ne peut pas se le permettre. Il s’est promis à lui-même de se réserver pour la dame de ses pensées, et il l’a déjà élue, en son for intérieur, même si elle l’ignore encore.

Même s’il a aussi de plus en plus l’impression que la personne qui lui fait bouillir les sangs se divise en deux – Guenièvre-Arthur, ou plutôt Arthur-Guenièvre – et qu’il convoite en fait chacune de ces facettes. La gentillesse compassée de la reine mêlée à la bienveillance sarcastique du roi. L’innocence de l’épouse, le sens de l’honneur du suzerain. L’écoute, tantôt dépourvue de jugement, tantôt sarcastique, certes, mais jamais méprisante, des deux.

Ils croient aux mêmes choses, tous les trois. Lorsqu’Arthur évoque la Dame du Lac comme motif pour se jeter dans une mission périlleuse, lui seul ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, moqueur. Il ne pose pas non plus pléthore de questions toutes les plus débiles les unes que les autres. Bien qu’il sente que quelque chose lui manque, au niveau de ses souvenirs les plus instinctifs – un trou béant dans sa mémoire, parsemé de quelques bribes : un lac, des cours de magie vagues – il sait au fond de lui que cette fée existe. Que leur souverain n’a pas perdu la raison ; pas encore, pas tout à fait. Ses doutes s’avèrent bien plus vastes lorsqu’ils concernent ses aptitudes à s’entourer d’un gouvernement correct.

Arthur ferait un excellent roi – seul, ou correctement conseillé. L’ennui, c’est qu’il est mal accompagné, et qu’il n’a pas le courage nécessaire de se débarrasser des bras cassés. Lancelot le ferait, lui. Certain de son bon droit, le cœur gonflé de colère, il chasserait hors des murs de la forteresse cette ribambelle de lâches, de demeurés et de circonspects qui encombrent la Table Ronde. Quand ils sont seuls tous les deux en mission, le visage grimé pour le camouflage, le souffle court, la main sur la garde de leurs armes, il peut s’imaginer que ça s’est déjà produit, qu’ils ne sont qu’entre êtres compétents. 

Mais toujours, hélas, le retour au château l’éjecte de cette douce illusion, qui ne correspond en rien à la cruelle réalité. Ils vivent une existence de fantoches, prisonniers des rôles qu’ils aimeraient tenir, dignes d’une héroïque ballade des grimoires de père Blaise, mais enfermés à la place dans des aspirations de seconde zone, des succès raisonnables, de fausses victoires.


End file.
